Wrist watches are very convenient means for telling time, but there are circumstances under which a wrist watch must be protected from the inclemencies of the environment. It is known to provide a glove with a flap which may be opened to expose a wrist watch worn beneath the glove on the user's wrist. It is also known to form a glove with an outwardly opening pocket within which a "pocket" watch is clipped or otherwise secured, for continuous exposure of its face, or for protection by a displaceable flap. None of these arrangements is practical for use by sportsmen such as skiers.